Cliche
by dyinghappyness24
Summary: Lies can break a heart. That's why Destiny Connor is searching for a certain face that has made her life a living hell. The only question that lingers in her mind as she goes on this teary journey: Why did I deserve this?
1. Chapter 1

Cliché

Chapter 1

Sherwood, Minnesota  
>8 Years Ago<p>

"You know, that's an extremely crappy reason to not go to prom!" He reasoned with her as she fixed up his tie.

"Kendall I'm serious; I have a bunch of homework to do!" Destiny argued with a reasonable look on her face.

"You already finished your homework yesterday." Charlotte stated, popping her head into the room, her dress moving with every step she took into Destiny's medium sized bedroom.

The shaggy blonde haired boy raised an eyebrow at his red headed best friend that he's had ever since day one. "Come on, Des! You already have your dress and everything! Why can't you go?"

"Because I'm having second thoughts..." she mumbled, staring at her cream colored carpet.

"Oh, fuck the thoughts, best friend!" Charlotte yelled, flipping her velvety hair behind her.

"If you're not gonna go, then at least come up with a better excuse." Kendall spoke to her with a soft voice.

"Because...I don't have anyone to go with; Charlotte's going Carlos, Emma's going with Logan, James is going with Madison, and you're going with your bitch of a girlfriend!"

"Okay, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that last part, but you can still go with, with, with..." he trailed off, thinking.

"Exactly," Destiny announced, flailing her arms in the air. "I can still go with NO ONE!"

"I'll just tell Lindsey that I can't go with her and then I can take you. It's not that hard!" Kendall told her, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Charlotte quickly pulled the iPhone 4G from his hand. "Yeah, let's all let you text the Queen of All Bitchiness that you're can't bring her because of Destiny's lack of social ability to have already asked someone."

"As mean as that was, Kendall, Lottie's right." She gestured towards Charlotte. "The last time you told Lindsey that you couldn't go somewhere cause' of me, she told everyone that I was slut because I 'had it with you' and then I got suspended until you forced her to tell Principal Stevens that it was all just a fat-ass rumor!"

"She was having family issues back then!" Kendall tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, 'family issues'," Charlotte air quoted.

"I bet her parents took her phone away because she forgot to be perfect! Go ahead, Kendall, go save your Damsel in Distress before she spreads more lies about me for keeping you here to long!" Destiny said in dramatic sarcasm.

"Save the shit, guys!" He screamed, anger bubbling in him. "I was only trying to help, but you know what, Des, just stay here! I'm sick of trying my best to please you and you're crap!"

"No, I'm sick of you and your damn blind eyes! Wake up and get out of Lindsey's bull shit! Maybe then you'd figure out why the hell I act like this."

Kendall gave her one last look and then stormed off. Destiny stared at her hands, tears welling in her eyes. She hated when they fought, and so did he, but some things happen for reasons. They always do.

Destiny waited hours for him. She waited for a text, a phone call, or anything that would show that he was sorry, that they were okay. But Kendall never texted her or called. In fact, that was the last time she ever saw him again. "The fight couldn't have been the reason he left; it was meaningless!" she thought to herself.

But as the days sped by; no Kendall, no Logan, no Carlos, no James in sight, she began to think maybe all this was because of the fight. Maybe Kendall told the other three and all the boys hated her for it and left. Maybe she didn't deserve a reason. Maybe she didn't deserve a goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N HI! I know I have a ton of stories still out there, but I really have faith in this one! So please read, enjoy, and review! Please! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush...

Cliché

Chapter 2

New York, New York  
>Present Time<p>

It was cloudy in the Big Apple. Destiny Connor sat by the window sill, staring at all the people that walked on the snowy pavements, floors below. She huddled up to her old high school sweatshirt. The heater blared around the apartment, making a mere noise. Her breath fogged up the glass and she smiled as she drew pictures. Her cheeks flushed a rose pink as the freezing weather spread into ever space and crack of her shared thirty-second floor home. The twenty-four year olds eyes furrowed as she confused herself in her own thoughts.

"Thinking about him?" one of her best friends, Emma Benson, twenty-four as well, walked down the stairs, wearing a purple sweatshirt and grey leggings, her black Ugg boots making a soft noise as she walked.

"A little..." She played with her red and gold sweatshirt that overlapped her black sweatpants, tucking into her brown Uggs.

"It's been eight years." came in a small voice; Charlotte Rhodes voice. The twenty-three year old girl turned from her spot on the couch, showing off her un-zipped hot pink jacket, a white V-neck underneath, grey jogging pants, and white socks that hid from view. "Is it that hard to forget about him?"

"It would've been easier if I knew where he was. Maybe if he gave me a reason I wouldn't be thinking about it so much." Destiny shook her head, burying her face in her hands.

"No need for thinking anymore!" Madison Philips smiled happily as she looked up from her laptop that lay on top of the granite kitchen counter top. She wore black leggings, a navy blue 'Coca-Cola' sweatshirt, and white socks. "Look what I found on the internet! It took a little while to find it, but I'm sure this is the one!"

She flipped her laptop to face them as they gathered on the kitchen stools. Emma then read:

_ Big Time Rush is the pop hit boy band, produced by the one and only Gustavo Rocque at Rocque Records Studios. Made up of four amazingly talented Minnesota hockey players, Kendall Knight (twenty-four), Logan Mitchell (twenty-four), Carlos Garcia (twenty-three), and James Diamond (twenty-four). They continue to work hard after all these years of thick and thin events. The boys continue to tell us that they are and always will enjoy what they do even if their pasts have been a bit rough to them. Watch the video beneath this to find out more about America's most loved band that stole our hearts._

Emma, with a bit of hesitation, pressed the play button on the video below.

_ Kendall: Hi, I'm Kendall!_

_Logan: I'm Logan!_

_Carlos: I'm Carlos!_

_James: And I'm James!_

_All: We're Big Time Rush!_

_Interviewer: So, tell me a little something about life back in Minnesota._

_Logan: We definitely left a whole lot of us back there. Family, friends, and practically, our lives! We never suspected that we'd ever be in a band. It was all about hockey in Minnesota! Our parents encouraged us and our friends encouraged us. We spent days and nights playing!_

_Interviewer: What about those friends? Who were they?_

_Kendall: We had tons of friends! Most of them from our school, but there was definitely this one very special girl that I left back home. I'm sure that I'll never forget her! Her name was Lindsey Pearce! _

_Carlos: Aw! Kendall's old girlfriend! _

_Interviewer: Oh really, you had a girlfriend? That's so sweet!_

_Kendall: Yeah..._

_James: Oh, and Madison, Madison Philips! She was the most perfect girl in the whole entire world! I dated her for awhile... She was my best friend, but I've kinda neglected her a bit, but Mads, if you're watching this, I just want you to know that I haven't forgotten and I never ever will! _

_Interviewer: What about you two boys? Did you have anyone special back home?_

_Carlos: Charlotte Rhodes... Beautiful, funny, kinda like a girl version of me! So, Lottie, if you're watching right now, I just wanna say that I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I left._

_Logan: Emma Benson. She was my girlfriend back home. Completely amazing and gorgeous and...Mine! I really didn't wanna loose her, and I'm really, really sorry that I left without a goodbye Em._

_Interviewer: As romantic as that was, did you guys have any enemies back home?_

_Kendall: Well, there was this one girl, her name was Destiny Connor. She was a complete stereotypical mean girl. She was popular, only cared about herself, she was plastic and pretended to be perfect, and she always tried tearing me and Lindsey apart! And I know this may sound mean, but I hate her!_

Destiny paused the video and shut the laptop, tears falling down her cheeks. "Is that what he about me!"

"Des, calm down!" The three patted her back.

"How?" she asked them. "My best friend since the day I was born just turned against me! I never did anything wrong; never!"

So! How do you like it so far! I know you can't tell me in person so...why don't you hit that review button and comment there! Please don't make me beg! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N HI! I know I have a ton of stories still out there, but I really have faith in this one! So please read, enjoy, and review! Please! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush...

Cliché

Chapter 3

Hollywood, California  
>Palmwoods Hotel<br>Christmas Eve

"I can't believe I actually agreed to come here with you guys!" Destiny lugged her suitcase into through the entrance doors.

"I can't believe you actually came!" Emma laughed, following behind her.

"Well, it took awhile!" Madison admitted to them.

"You know, I'd kinda like to have my Christmas with people I care about and not with the blonde demon that killed me." Destiny claimed, angrily.

They gathered around the front desk and hit the bell a few times until a fat man trudged towards them.

"Hi, we have reservations under Des Connor." Emma stated.

"Ah, right here!" He handed them the key with a Christmas type smile.

"Thank you!" Charlotte told him.

"Merry Christmas!" the manager hollered, as they walked off.

"I wish!" Destiny commented, looking back at him.

After stopping at their room, 2L, they walked back into the hall. Emma pulled out an envelope from her purse and read the note that was inside. Carlos had sent them tickets to California and made reservations at the Palmwoods for them. Charlotte called him and the two worked everything out.

"Carlos says to go to apartment 2J next." Emma read.

They walked there, Destiny at the very back of the small group. Madison knocked on the door and it soon opened to show Carlos. He looked the exact same but a bit taller, muscular, and developed. Charlotte pushed through Emma and Madison with a squeal as she attacked him with a bear hug.

"Hey guys!" he greeted happily.

"Oh my goodness, Carlos you look so different!" Emma grinned, giving him a hug.

"I could say the same for you guys! Maddy, you still have the same long chocolate hair and those adorable dimples! Em, you still got your blonde hair, same long eyelashes, and same rosy cheeks! Lottie still has that red velvet hair, gorgeous eyes, and still shorter than me! And Des," He stopped short. "You, you changed...a lot! No more glasses, no more green eyes, no more retainers, and you have blue and silver highlights... Could someone explain please?"

"She wears contacts now, her eyes changed from green to hazel, her teeth don't need the retainers anymore, and she highlighted her hair because of...something." Charlotte told him.

"It's basically been awhile since we've seen you guys. A lot has changed." Emma responded afterwards.

"I missed you guys; Logan, James, and Kendall, too!" Carlos said to them, finally giving a hug to Destiny who, reluctantly, hugged him back.

"They know we're here!" Madison shrieked, thinking Carlos was the only one who knew.

"Well, they know you three are here..." He pointed at Madison, Charlotte, and Emma.

"Kendall, Carlos, tell me what's been going on with Kendall?" Destiny looked at Carlos with a bit of hut in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Carlos stood confused.

"Maybe we should head inside first..."

Carlos led all of them inside the large apartment. There stood a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner and standing next to it were two of tall familiar faces.

"LOGAN, JAMES!" the three girls screamed tackling them while Destiny stood back.

Sooner or later, Logan walked up to Destiny, arm around Emma, and questioned, "Who's the Goth chick?"

"It's Des, Logan!" Emma half whispered. His eyes went wide and he soon wrapped his strong arms around her, squeezing her.

"Des, you changed!"

"In a god way or a bad way?" she asked him, half smiling.

"Both! I miss the old you, yet I like the new you, too!"

"Aw, my little Des is all grown up!" James walked up to her, ruffling her straight hair, and then hugging her.

"Guys, is Kendall asleep or something? I was hoping I could talk to him..." Destiny said, looking into all three boys' nervous eyes.

"Kendall's at his wife's apartment...with his two kids..." Logan mumbled, staring at the floor. "He's on his way with Jo, Iris, and Chance right now to see Maddy, Lottie, and Em. He doesn't know you came with. He kinda hates you..."

"Who are Jo, Iris, and Chance?" Destiny asked, on the brink of crying.

"Jo's his wife, Iris is his two year old daughter, and Chance is his one year old son." James said to her, laying a hand of comfort on her shoulder. "Please don't be mad..."

"Kendall's just fucked up! He was upset about the fight back in Minnesota... He was about to tell you the news that Gustavo Rocque picked us to be his new boy band that night at prom, but he got so pissed off afterwards that he just told us to pack up and we left the next day. Sorry we didn't say goodbye." Carlos explained with a glisten in his chocolate eyes.

Tears started falling from her eyes and mascara started to blend with the salty droplets. "The bathroom's right down the hall; first door on your left." Logan directed her.

She listened to Logan and soon disappeared after the wooden door. About a half a minute later, the door know twisted and Kendall came walking in, his family right behind. Two toddlers came rushing to Logan, James, and Carlos. Kendall looked at the three girls and grinned widely.

"Em, Lottie, Maddy!" he screamed, engulfing them in a tight hug. "I missed you guys!"

"So, looks like you got your whole life ahead of you." Emma stated to him, gesturing to Jo, Iris, and Chance.

"Oh, guys, I'd like you to meet my wife Jo." He wrapped an arm around a golden haired beauty. "And these are my two kids, Iris and Chance." The two looked a lot like Kendall.

"Iris, Chance, these are your aunts." He picked up the two kids and they smiled.

All of a sudden Chance asked, "Daddy, what about her?" The boy pointed to Destiny as she walked up to them, oblivious that Kendall was there since she looked directly at the floor.

"Guys, who's she?" Kendall said to the three boys.

"Kendall, it's Destiny!" they whispered to him in unison.

She heard the noise, but not clearly, so she looked up. After she found out it was Kendall, she froze, dumbfounded.

Kendall, as shocked as ever, walked up to her and pulled her by the arm into a random room, which turned out to be Logan's bedroom. He shut the door and let go of her. She leaned against the door and he stood in the middle of the dark room, only lit by a dim lamp.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He glared at her. When she didn't answer, he stomped up to her and banged his arm right by her head on the door, balancing himself. He then asked again, but with more force. "What the hell are you doing here, Destiny?"

"Oh, you remember my name! Wow! I actually thought you'd forget after all these years, or maybe you didn't cause' you were way too busy trashing it!"

"Oh shut up, Des! Stop being such a bitch!"

"Sorry, only my friends call me Des! Or at least the people who don't lie about me! You know, people that I love. Excuse me for befriending a man whore! It really is my mistake!"

"Fuck off! What's your issue?"

"Oh please, Kendall! You're not the only one who can do role play! I can go on all night!"

"Fine, I lied about you! I admit it! Are you happy now?" Kendall yelled in her face.

"Not until you tell me why you left Minnesota, why you left everything you had, why you left me!"

"Because..."

"Because what!"

"Because, I was falling in love with you,"

"Well what an amazing show it! It's gonna be the new headlines! Men on the brink of love show off their emotion by leaving their loved ones for eight years then eloping with some other girl! Fantastic!"

"Destiny, I left because after we fought, I felt like you didn't want me anymore, I felt like you didn't deserve me, like you didn't love me the way I knew you did anymore."

"Why would you ever think that, Kendall," She placed her hand on his cheek. "I spent eight years hoping that maybe you'd come back, maybe you'd call or write, but you never did! All I wanted to know was that we were okay. All I want is to be with you again..."

"Des, it's, it's too late now..." Kendall whispered in her ear, making her shed a single tear, and then opening the door and leaving her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N HI! I know I have a ton of stories still out there, but I really have faith in this one! So please read, enjoy, and review! Please! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush...

Cliché

Chapter 4

Hollywood, California  
>Apartment 4B<br>Christmas Morning

Kendall woke up to the sound of his children's feet. They forced him to get up and led him to the Christmas tree. Gifts were opened and smiles were on everyone's faces. When Kendall thought everything was done, he was surprised by an envelope his daughter gave to him that was at the very back of the tree, addressed to him. He opened it up to find a CD.

Kendall slid the CD into his laptop and plugged in his earphones. Destiny's soft voice began to sing.

_I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl, and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.  
>Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back, or hide from the light.<br>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over.  
>Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me I beg. I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.<br>You know how the time flies. Only yesterday was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze; bound by the surprise of our glory days.  
>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over.<br>Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me I beg. I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."  
>Nothing compares no worries or cares. Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<br>Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me I beg. I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."  
>Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me I beg. I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

Kendall ran to her apartment, banging on her door, not caring that he was only in sweat pants and a white T-shirt. When it opened to show Madison, Charlotte, and Emma in tears, he asked in panic, "Where is she!"

"She, she's at Palmwoods Park..." Charlotte sobbed.

He sprinted there, through all the people, until he finally found her. She lay under a tree at the far end of the park, blood staining her light blue tank top, a sharp, silver hunting knife in her left hand.

Kendall knelt down next to her, lifting her head from the green grass. "Why did you do this to yourself?" he asked her in tears.

"Because Kendall, maybe it is too late..." With one last breath, she was gone.

SO...that's kinda all i got for the last chapter... Tell me if you thik I should make a sequal! Either way I probably will... The story seems in-complete...


End file.
